The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes!
by Navek
Summary: Five years after the Show, a new team of Avengers has assembled to fight the foes no single hero could withstand alone. Red Hulk! Valkyrie! Vision! Wasp! Photon! Hawkeye! The New Captain America! Doctor Voodoo! With the world under attack from super villains, killer robots, demons, hostile aliens and time-traveling tyrants only two words can save us all: AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!
1. Chapter 1

Location: Unknown  
Date: February 6th, 10: 35 PM

"What is your name?"

A light shined on a young white-haired man in high-tech handcuffs that covered his whole forearm. He wore a green & white jumpsuit. He looked up, revealing his piercing blue eyes and started talking in an alien language. (Voice: Yuri Lowenthal)

"(Go %^&* yourselves.)"

"For the last time, none of us speak alienese. In english, what is your name?"

The man looked around. Within his handcuffs, he was picking the lock. With a few clicks, the cuffs fell off and he was free. Alarms started to blare and the man started to run. Turrets started to shoot at him but he dodged the bullets with inhuman agility. He activated the gauntlet on his arm and it morphed into a high-tech gun. In three shots he destroyed the turrets.

"Impressive." A voice from behind him said. Before he could turn around, the young man was uppercut in the face. The voice's owner placed a collar on him and the blue-eyed man was shocked. When the shocking stopped, the young man was on his knees.

"Now what is your man?"

The young man looked at the stranger with hate. "Noh-Varr."

"Well, Noh-Varr..." The man came out of the shadows. He was dressed in a red & black spandex out with W on his chest and belt and wore red helmet that doubled as a mask that covered all but his nose and bearded chin. (Voice: Scott McNeil) "You work for us now."

(Opening: Fight as One - Bad City)

(We see a city lying in ruins. Ultron drones march on through the streets and hover in the air. A bow hits on of them in the head and explodes.)

Our World's about to break.  
Tormented and Attacked

(We see Hawkeye standing on one of the buildings. The drones spot him and start shooting at him, knocking him of the building.)

Lost from when we wake  
With no way to go back

(Doctor Voodoo is meditating in his and he suddenly opens his eyes. A hand presses a button with the Avengers logo on it.)

I'm Standing on my own.  
But now I'm not alone (Avengers Assemble).

(The drones have Hawkeye surrounded. Despite this, he smiles. A swords pierces one the drones chest and it explodes.)

Always we will fight as one,  
Till the battle's won  
with evil on the run  
we never come undone

(When the smokes, we see the sword wielder is Valkyrie. Something hits the ground sending drones flying. It's the Red Hulk who starts smashing drones. The drones start firing at him, but Captain America drops in and blocks them with his shield. The Vision phases from the ground and blast drones with his heat vision.)

Assemble, we are strong  
Forever fight as one  
Assembled we are strong  
Forever fight as one

(Wasp starts blasting and destroying drones. A stream of blue light destroys the large flying drones by flying through them. Doctor Voodoo casts a spell that makes the drones disappear in a flash. The Avengers stand together.)

Cover: A widespread homage to Ultimate Comics Avengers #1 with Hawkeye in his current 616 costume, Valkyrie in her current costume, Red Hulk, Wasp, Photon (Monica) in her Nextwave Costume, Vision in his Young Avengers body, Doctor Voodoo, Captain America (Bucky), Amadeus Cho in his Amazing Fantasy costume, Noh-Varr in his Marvel Boy outfit, Songbird, Senator Hudson, Ace and One-Eyed Jacquie.

Issue #1: The Next Generation Pt. 1 of 6

Location: The Bar with no name, Ohio  
Date: February 8th, 7:30 PM

Several people were hanging out in a bar having a good time. A blond man in a biker outfit walked in and sat at the bar.

"Hey Joss, the usual."

"You got it Clint." The bartender slid an pitcher of beer to the blond man. He started drinking. Another man walked into the bar. He was young man with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black windbreaker, jeans and sneakers. (Voice: Micah Solusod) He sat next to Clint.

"So you come here often?" The man asked.

"What if I do?" Clint replied.

"Nothing really." Clint continued to drip his beer. "This just doesn't seem like a place an Avenger would hang at." Clint stopped drinking and put down the mug. "Look, before try and beat me up, you should know I'm not with S.H.I.E.L.D." Clint looked at the man and raised his eyebrow. "And I have no powers or special training so I'm no threat to you." The young man stood up. "Let's continue this outside."

The man walked out of the bar and Clint followed him. They stood outside the bar. The young man held out his hand. "It's an honor meet you Hawkeye." Clint hesitated but shook his hand. He could they by his handshake that the man was shaking and not from the cold weather.

"Nervous?" He asked. They pulled away.

"No. It's just... I'm a big fan of your work. I'm Leonard Hudson. You can call me Leon if you prefer." The young man replied.

"Wait a minute. I've heard that name." Hawkeye thought for a minute. He snapped his fingers. "You're that new senator that's always supporting mutants."

"Well its nice to know I'm a mutant sympathizer in the eyes of the public." Leon said.

"But if you need a favor, why don't you get the X-Men or that new team in Colorado?"

"You mean the Thunderbolts. I can't go to them because something about them sends shivers up my spine. And let's face facts. While the X-Men have stopped some threats, their focus is teaching young mutants to use their powers wisely. I don't need teachers. I need heroes. And out of all the Avengers, you on the only ones still active."

"So I'm your last resort."

"No. My last resort would be trying to find a way to Asgard. You're my first and best resort. Whenever Earth was in danger, I alway said to myself that the Avengers would save us. You and I both know the world is dangerous. It's been that way since the 30s. And its only gotten more dangerous in the last five years." Leon took a card out of his pocket. "What I'm offering you is chance to work on the global scale again. No more stopping bank robbers unless you want to. I want you to be what made you one of the greats. But it's up to you." He held the card out front.

Clint thought about it for a moment. He looked at Leon and took the card with a smile. "You got yourself an Avenger." He put the card in his pocket. "So what kind of job is it?"

"The usual stop-the-bad-craziness from happening deal."

"Sweet."

Location: Chicago  
Date: February 12th, 8:14 AM

Two helicopters zoomed through the city. Inside the copters were soldiers dressed in yellow and black jumpsuits with gas masks covering their faces. A figure dressed in black jeans, fingerless gloves and a black shirt with a purple arrow on it was standing on one of the buildings. He wore purple sunglasses and had a purple quiver with a matching bow. A voice started talking to him through his ear com.

"**Mastermind Excello to Hawkeye. You are clear for avenging." **

"Roger." Hawkeye aimed his bow and fired. It hit one of the soldiers on the soldier.

"Ow! What the..." And he was zapped unconscious. The troopers loaded their guns and looked around. Hawkeye shot a grappling arrow at the bottom of the chopper. He swung from the bottom and came back up, kicking two soldiers in the face. Before the others had time to react he knocked them unconscious with his bow. He looked around and turned on his comm.

"Nothing here. Proceeding to next transport." He grabbed a parachute and turned toward the pilot. "Hey buddy. Do you want to fight?" The nervous pilot shook his head. "Great."

_20 seconds later... _

"!"

The pilot was thrown out of the transport with the parachute. Hawkeye took control and headed toward the second transport. When he was next to it, he put his transport on auto-pilot and shot a zipline arrow. He zipped into the transport and got into a fighting stance.

"Well I'll be damned." A voice from behind said. Hawkeye turned and saw a man in a red costume. "An Avenger. I'm honored you decided to drop by." He got up and cracked his knuckles. "But I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Yeah I don't requests from A.I.M ripoffs." Hawkeye threw a punch but the man caught it in his hand, stunning the archer. The man headbutted him, followed by a punch in stomach, a kick in the jaw that knocked off his glasses and smacked him with a metal pole before Hawkeye could react.

"Compared to us A.I.M. is nothing but children." He grabbed Hawkeye by the hair and brought him up to his eye level. "I expect you're wondering who I am? How this man you've never met just took you apart? Well, come a little closer and I'll tell you, Mr. Barton..." He whispered something Clint's ear. Afterwards, he punched him in the face. "Isn't that interesting? Now go play with the sidewalk. I've got parts to deliver." And with that he tossed him out the chopper. Despite the beating, Hawkeye was still conscious but stunned.

"Son of a bitch." On the street, Senator Hudson was watching the fight through a pair of binoculars. He ran toward where Hawkeye was and tossed a small box in front of him. It exploded and turned into a large stunt mat. Hawkeye landed safely. "Hawkeye!" Leon ran toward him and saw Clint's bruised face. "Jesus. Who did this to you?"

Clint turned toward the Senator. "He says he's a Real Super-Soldier."

_**To be continued...**_

**Next time: The new era of Avengers action continues! After a nearly fatal encounter, Hawkeye and Senator Hudson decide to assemble a new team of Avengers. The first recruits, Founding member The Wasp, A redesigned Vision, and the 7th smartest person on the planet: Amadeus Cho!**

**To my fans, sorry for the month-long absence. I've had a massive case of writer's block. But thanks to the Duel Academy stories from Duelist of the Dawn, news of a Tiger & Bunny english dub and the New Season of Avengers, I finally feel like I can write again. Here is a list of the status of my stories.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes: I finally plan on more updates. **  
**Knights of Earth: Cancelled. **  
**Spartoi Chronicles: I'll update as soon as I can.**  
**Dimensional Resonance: Cancelled.**  
**Kingdom Hearts III: Updating soon.**  
**Super Robot Wars N: My own SRW story. Please send suggestions on which anime to use. **  
**The Avengers: This story. **  
**Spectacular Spider-Man: Possible story. Takes place in the same continuity as this story. Nothing to do with the show. **  
**Uncanny X-Men: Possible story. AU that follows the First Class movie yet is in this continuity.**

**Thanks for your patience. Please Read & Review! And as Sky High would say: Thank You and Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Exciting news! I'm currently looking for an artist to collaborate with me on several projects. Basically, I'm looking for someone to draw some of the stories I've posted on this website along some original ideas of my own. If you're an artist or you know someone who is artist, please contact me at kevan . lago gmail . com. I also have a deviantart account named Klag2. **

**Thank you for your time. **


End file.
